Presently, a memory device such as, for example, three-dimensional (3D) flash memory may increase bit density by stacking multiple layers of memory elements in the memory device. Increasing the bit density in this manner may increase a block size of the memory by increasing a number of sub-blocks per block, which may result in reduced usability of the memory device. In present memory access schemes, accessing a sector of a first block and another sector of a second block may require two accesses. For example, each block address and access (e.g., command input for read or write) may be input twice. Accordingly, present memory access techniques may result in longer access time and more consumption of energy in the memory device.